1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for a camera to automatically wind and rewind a film to a film cassette in the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,926 discloses such an apparatus in which the motored rewinding of the film is started by a switch operation of the camera user.
Another apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,469 in which the film is wound frame by frame by a motor, and, when a preset number of frames have been wound up, the rewinding starts automatically. The film rewinding stops when the whole film is wound into the film cassette or patrone (full rewinding), or leaving a small amount of the leading end of the film out of the patrone (tag rewinding). The user can select one of the two rewinding modes, that is, full rewinding or tag rewinding, by a manual switch.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,975 teaches an apparatus including both the manual rewinding start mechanism as disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,926 and the automatic rewinding mechanism as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,469. Either the manual or automatic rewinding mechanism is selected according to data stored in an Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM or E.sup.2 PROM) provided in the camera. The data is previously written in the E.sup.2 PROM using an external device.